Does the Rain Still Make You Smile?
by Bandshirt With A SkateBoard
Summary: My best friend gets backstage passes to an All Time Low concert. Turns out she has been friends with them and we get stuck touring the country with them. All credit to the band and others mentioned in this story. I own nothing, nada, nunca, nothing
1. The Beginning

_I wrote this after hearing the All Time Low song Circles. Something just clicked in my mind and this was what I came up with. I'll update as soon as I can but it will be hard._

_Eliza_

The P.O.V. of Eliza (a.k.a. me)

I was trapped, more like stuck inside the house. With the temperature in the 100s it was better to stay inside in the air-conditioning. I was staring out the window wishing for a cooler day, but I knew it wouldn't come for a couple of months. Sighing, I grabbed my laptop and headed for the cool basement. I plugged in my iPod searching for the newest Blink song I could find and blasted it. I logged onto the white laptop and logged onto my email.

Fifty new messages!!!! It screamed.

Sifting through all the junk mail and scams took forever but it finally came down to 8 messages just from my friends and family. A message from mom requesting me to visit her, one from my friend now residing in England, but the one that caught my attention was from my best friend. The subject box screamed the words **READ IMMEDIATELY**. Knowing it was probably some overreaction to something I opened it waiting to chuckle.

Torture was the first thing that popped in my mind when I saw how long it was. People just don't email very shortly anymore. Oh well.

Eliza,

My dad got tickets to the All Time Low concert and guess what????????????? He also got backstage passes. Call me as soon as you get this and I'll explain the rest!!!!!!!!

Luv,

Liz

All Time Low was this new band that my friend found and she thrived on it. From her I permanently had the band members names implanted in my head. They were really good and came to our city a lot so I was always accompanying my best friend to these concerts.

I grabbed the phone and punched in her number. I held it away from my ear on a forced habit knowing my friend would scream once she picked up.

Eliza!!!!!!!!!!!!

You don't have to scream Liz.

All Time Low is a big reason to scream!! Plus the fact that I am going to meet them.

Okay, okay so maybe that is a big reason to scream. Just please don't do it in my ear.

I got the details and found out the concert was on Friday so I had five days of instant torture with my friend till this concert. It's going to be a long five days.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been confusing with the dialogue, so whenever I talk it's in _italics._ Liz is in **bold.**

P.O.V. of Me

I was freezing, in fact it was so cold I was shaking. I could hear voices all around me screaming something but I couldn't make it out. The water was all around me and I couldn't fight my way out of it. My body felt like it was chained to the bottom of the water and somebody was pulling the chain in. It pulled me closer to the bottom of the water. Somebody was coming towards me, but he just stopped cold in the water. I saw his face turn white as I took my last breaths of air and then was pulled down.'

_I walk this empty street, On the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone._ My phone sang to me.

I was so happy to hear the familiar ringtone that woke me out of my nightmare. I looked at the screen and pressed the answer button. I was about to congratulate the person who woke me up when I heard a scream. It took me a minute after I had picked up the phone (whoever screamed did a pretty good job out of scaring me to death) to realize that it was Liz.

_Liz you can't scream at me like that, especially since I just woke up._

**Do you know what today is?**

_Uhh…Sunday. _

**What did you promise we would do on Sunday? Shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yeah. I kinda promised her we would go shopping. She was determined that since we were going to meet the band she needed the perfect and I had to have a new outfit too.

_I just woke up. Can I pick you up in an hour so that I'll have time to get ready?_

**Cool with me. See you soon.**

I don't know what the dream was about. Maybe it was just a ramble or foreshadowing (yes, I did mention that stupid thing that you learn about in Reading). You have to figure it out and so di I cause I seriously have no clue.

-Eliza


	3. Chapter 2

We walked into the restaurant after a long day of shopping. It was absolute torture. We had gone through most of the mall before Liz found **THE** outfit. I had finally got her into a restaurant to eat lunch. The restaurant was a new pizza place and always crowded. We sat in a small booth and ordered a pizza and drinks. We looked around knowing we would find someone we knew in the crowded restaurant.

**Rye, over here.**

I turned around trying to see the guy she was referring to. I had never known she knew a guy named Rye. I immediately noticed that it was Rian Dawson and made a mental note to ask Liz later why she wasn't freaking out. She introduced us and he gave her a small friendly hug. He asked her if she had got the passes.

_Wait, you said your Dad got the passes._

**Technically he did. Rian's parents and mine work together and we've known each other since birth. He told me that ATL was coming to town and got us passes.**

"So I guess your coming to the show Eliza." He said

I stared as the old friends caught up. Why hadn't Liz told me about Rian? She told me everything and anything.

A short-haired blonde guy started walking towards our table, breaking me out of my thought process. Rian must have known the boy because he told him to pull up a seat to our table. After introducing himself as Zack, Rian and Liz started talking to each other again. I was left to talk with Zack. He liked surfing and lives in California. Zack and I got really close and found out we had the same interests.


	4. Chapter 3

Zack and I talked about surfing and a guy who was sitting near us started walking towards our table.

Zack motioned for him to come and sit.

"Alex! Why don't you and Jack move over here and meet Rian's friends." Zack called to the guy he called Alex.

Alex was tall and had light brown hair that was straightened but stuck out in different directions. He had brown eyes and just by looking at him I could tell he wasn't from the U.S.

He turned around to tell the other guy who sat at the table he was just sitting at to move to our table. The other guy I guessed was named Jack looked pissed off at something and didn't budge when he was told to move. Alex just walked away and sat down next to Liz and Rian. I didn't care if he sat with them. He wasn't really my type.

Rian introduced Liz and Zack introduced me. Alex got sucked into the conversation with Liz and Rian, so Zack and I went back to talking about surfing.

After a couple of minutes Rian noticed that Jack wasn't coming over.

"Jack Barakat if you don't get your little wimpy white ass over here you can't play video games for a week." He yelled.

Apparently Jack liked his video games (I can't blame him) and ran over and sat next to Zack and me.

As Jack ran to our table I noticed that he had side bangs that were blonde. The rest of his hair was dark brown and he had dark brown eyes.

Jack gave Rian the finger and Zack introduced Liz and me.


	5. Chapter 4

Liz's POV

When Alex came over I pretended not to know who he was. You can't sound stalkerish with people these days, unless they know you well. Rian was talking about his sister and usually I would have gone all ears talking about my friend but it was Alex friggin Gaskarth. I mean what is an All Time Low fan girl supposed to do.

"Hey" He said to me

"Hola" I replied

"Alex this is Liz and Liz this is Alex. Liz is friends with my sister and used to live next to me." Rian introduced me.

Alex sat next to me and got Alex and I in a conversation about LA and I knew there wouldn't be any awkward silences. After five minutes Alex directed the conversation so that it was just me and him talking. Out of habit I started twirling my hair in my fingers. I could feel the energy and the bond between us getting stronger.

Rian yelled something at Jack and Alex and I both jumped.

"Ry what the hell?" Alex and I both said at the same time

We both laughed and high-fived.

"Jack is still pissed at you for breaking his guitar." Rian said

"Dude, you haven't used that guitar since 8th grade. And you did have fun with me smashing it into the tree." Alex said

Bored with their conversation I looked over to Eliza who gave me the death glare.

"What?" I mouthed

She took out her cell and typed something in and a few minutes later I felt my phone buzz.

_You are so a hopeless romantic. Just don't do anything to bad._

Yep, that was Eliza for you. We are practically telepathic.

"To get Jack happy let's go party." Zack yelled

Eliza and I happily said yes and walked outside with the guys. We stood in front of a bright obnoxious red Mustang.

"Only rule of this car is that you have to jump in." Alex told us while the rest of the guys hopped in.

"Uh. Sorry to burst the bubble but I don't think there's room for us." I said

"Dude there is room for like twenty people in here." Eliza yelled and jumped in the backseat landing on both Zack's and Jack's laps.

"Perv!" I yelled

"Chica you can't call me a perv cause I'm from Vegas." She yelled back at me while I squished in the passenger seat with Rian.

Jack perked up at the word Vegas and Alex drove away from the mall. To the party we go.

_Hey guys!_

_I made Liz sound really not like her but this is a story. I'll make her sound really Lizzy in the next chapter. (I'm probably gonna get karate chopped on Monday for this chapter) Just a heads up my grades are falling and my parents are the overachiever type. They will probably take all technology from me (NO!!!!!!!!!!!) but I'll keep writing and updating as quick as I can._

_-Eliza_


	6. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

I was really pissed. Alex broke the first guitar I ever had. It was really special to me. But it was funny to see it smash into a million pieces. I broke out of my pissed off mood once I saw Eliza jump into the car and onto mine and Zack's laps.

Eliza had brown medium length hair. It was almost the same color as mine. If you saw us from afar you could have thought we were related. She had chocolate brown eyes. Eliza wore dark blue skinny jeans, a Jack's Mannequin tee, and neon blue Roy Ban sunglasses that she pulled onto her face. I couldn't deny the fact that she was pretty.

"You can't call me a perv I'm from Vegas!" She yelled at the blonde chick and made me perk up

"Whoa! You're from Vegas like the same place Panic!'s from? I questioned

"Hell yea! They graduated the same year as my cousin and the high school they went to is a street away from my house." She said

"Alex forget about where you were driving we need to get back to the bus! WE'RE GOING ON A ROADTRIP!" I yelled

"Jack, we're in LA. It will take us 4 hours to get there." Alex said

"After a couple of stops we will be in Vegas though." Zack said

"Yo Eliza, Liz wanna come on tour with us?'" I questioned and secretly hoped Eliza would say yes.

"Fuck yeah!" Eliza screamed.

We got to the bus and the girls made friends with the crew. They were going to spend the night at the bus because we were going to have a mini party. Rian got the alcohol from the cargo area beneath the bus and brought it up. He started mixing drinks and Alex blasted some music. Eliza and I grabbed the first drinks Rian made and started dancing together. Pretty soon we were completely wasted and we crashed on a nearby couch.

_I got so excited that this story had so many hits so I wrote this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short._

_-Eliza_


	7. Chapter 6

Eliza's POV

I woke up to the feeling of what seemed like an earthquake shaking me.

"Eliza! Eliza come on! You gotta get up. God you're worse than Jack." Somebody yelled.

"Leave me alone." I said sleepily.

"I'm trying to sleep." Somebody said behind me.

I felt somebody push me and another person onto the ground hard. I felt something heavy on me and figured it was the other person.

"What the hell! Liz I swear if that was you expect more than your trashcan to be blown up!" I yelled

"That would be cool if I was Liz," somebody answered.

I finally gained the energy to open my eyes and saw Jack on top of me trying to open his eyes. Behind him was a smirking Alex Gaskarth next to a very giggly Liz. She waved at me.

"Morning lovebirds!" Alex yelled again

"Seriously do you have to yell? I am really hung over right now you know." Jack said after finally opening his eyes.

He stared at me for a moment once he realized he was on top of me.

"Morning Eliza." He said while giving me a big bear hug.

"Uhh... hi Jack. Do you mind getting off of me?" I said.

He rolled on to the floor next to me and we kept eye contact for what seemed like hours.

"Yo Eliza we gotta get our stuff." Liz said.

"Oh yea." I said and got up off the floor. Jack did the same.

I walked off the bus with Liz to discover she had grabbed my car from the mall. I turned around to say goodbye to the guys giving each one a little hug till I reached Jack. He was the one to give me the hug and lifted me off my feet while in the process.

"I thought you were still hung over." I said.

"Yep still am." He smirked at me while still holding me up.

"Put me down." I said and lightly slapped his face.

"Not until you give me your number!" he said.

"Fine." I said and he put me down.

He handed me his phone and I handed him mine. We both laughed when we realized we both had an IPhone. I programmed it in and handed it to him. He grabbed it and handed me mine back. We hugged again and I hopped in shotgun to my car and Liz started the car. We drove off to our houses to grab our clothes for tour.

The drive was boring and I was starting to get bored. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. New SMS from Jack. I clicked on it.

_Hey Eliza!_

I texted back

_Hey Jack_

From Jack

_Wanna meet up for lunch?_

From Eliza

_Yea. Where and when?_

From Jack

_Dennys. 12_

From Eliza

_Sweet! See you then._

I shut off my phone and smiled to myself.

"What are you smirking about?" Liz questioned.

"Nothing." I replied.

_So if you look at my reviews you will see that Liz did review and I got in trouble. She is writing an ATL fanfic too, but she hasn't posted it yet. From what she told me it sounds really good. I have 34 hits on this story this month so far and its only the 10__th__. I thank every single one of you! Well I'm going out of town this weekend and won't be able to post, but when I get back I'll get straight to it._

_Eliza_

_P.S. I have to suck up to Liz because she is getting me into the A.P. tour for free because her dad is sponsoring the stop here in Vegas. So everyone go check her out._


	8. Chapter 7

Jack's POV

I watched Eliza and Liz drive off. My head hurt like hell and I could only imagine how much alcohol I had consumed. I looked to my left to see Alex daydreaming. I punched his arm.

"What the hell!" Alex yelled at me.

"That's what you get for waking Eliza and me up." I said and ran off into the bus.

I searched the cabinets for some type of meds for my throbbing head. Finally finding some aspirin behind a cup of noodles I swallowed it and chugged down a bottle of water. My head automatically started feeling better. I hopped down on the couch that Eliza and I were asleep on earlier. I took out my phone and found Eliza's number.

"Hey Eliza" I texted

"Hey Jack" She replied

"Wanna meet up for lunch?" I typed hoping that she would agree.

"When and where?" Yes! Now where is a good place to eat? Hmm... I got it.

"Denny's. 12."

"Sweet. See you then." She texted back.

I was extremely happy that she said yes to going to lunch. I started dancing/spazzing out.

"What the hell Jack!?"

I turned around to see Rian staring at me.

"Uhm...err...Ry..."

"You know what. On second thought I don't wanna know." And with that he walked into the bunk area and rummaged through the cabinets that held his stuff.

I ran out of the bus and searched underneath it. I successfully found my new favorite guitar and took it out of its case. I sat down on a lawn chair nearby that looked like it belonged to the band. I strummed some random notes and they eventually seemed to turn into a little song. Alex came towards me with a big smirk on his face.

"Whatcha working on Jacky?"

I just continued to strum the notes and chose not to answer. He reached back into the bus and a few seconds later had his guitar in his hands. He mimicked the notes that I played and took out a notebook to write them down. Soon he added his own flair and rhythm to my little song. It was starting to sound really good.

Alex and I sat there strumming the little tune while he tried to think of lyrics. I couldn't keep my mind off of my lunch date with Eliza.

"That a new song?" Someone said breaking me out of my daydream.

I looked up to see Liz standing there and Alex stood up and put his guitar back into the bottom of the bus.

"Yeah it is Lizzy. How's life?" Alex asked while trying to shove his guitar into its case.

"Great!" She replied to him.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go." I said and put my guitar on my bunk to play with later. I grabbed a set of keys to one of the many rental cars we had gotten. I clicked the alarm button and looked up to see a black Escalade. We had to roll in style some way. I climbed into the driver seat and felt very important.

"I'm Kanye!" I screamed to myself.

I put the car into drive and drove off to the only Denny's in town.

* * *

I parked the car near the front of the restaurant. I was making my way through the huge parking lot when I saw Eliza. She was wearing another band shirt and skinny jeans with Nike's. She had her brown hair curled and one of those beanies that Alex likes to wear. I ran up to her and gave her a giant hug and picked her up sweeping her off her feet. Literally.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Eliza!"

I put her down and we raced each other into the restaurant. I was the first one in but she was very close.

"Damn you only won cause I'm short!" She protested.

"No I won because I'm stronger than you." I said grinning and flexing my arms.

"Dick!" she said

We walked up to the hostess and I asked for a table for two. She sat us down in a two-person booth in the corner of the restaurant. I let her look at the menu for a few minutes before I grabbed it gently from her hands.

"Jack! I wasn't finished with that!"

"I won the race so I get a prize."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't have a surprise for you."

"Hmm...I'll think of something."

We both ordered waffles and I thought about what I would choose to be the surprise.

_Duh Duh Dahhhh! What oh what will Jack choose as his surprise? Only I possess the answer. Now have a happy life and buy your JaGK shirts. Or at least I will! Much love!_

_Eliza_

_P.S. Damn. Those first couple of lines sounded smart! Liz I graduated preschool now. Darn no more sancks._


	9. Note

Hey guys,

Sorry its been a long time since I updated. I have really bad writers block and I need your help. (Insert your own picture of your favorite person pointing at the camera)

I need ideas and inspiration so feel free to PM me or leave a comment with your ideas.

Much love,

Eliza


	10. Chapter 8

Jack POV

After our brunch I followed Eliza back to her house so we could get her bags for tour. I shifted through the CD's that were randomly shoved into the car, finally finding one that we hadn't bought as a joke. Better Off Dead by New Found Glory echoed through the expensive speakers. I tapped the steering wheel to my own little beat, following Eliza's car. It turns out she had one of those expensive Ford Mustangs. It was painted black with cherry red stripes, pretty badass if you ask me. She wouldn't tell me how she got it, but hey she could have rich parents or something.

Eliza lived in a little condo in the rural part of LA. We took the elevator up to her condo on the fifth floor.

"So…this is where I live," she said and made her way into the living room where there were a large duffel bag and a blue and black Volcom backpack.

I grabbed the duffel and she put the backpack on her shoulders.

"Hey, do you like dogs?" she asked me as we headed out the door.

"Yeah, Alex has two that he sometimes brings on tour." I replied.

She walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of the elevators and knocked on a door. I followed her unsure of what she was doing. The door opened and a girl who had to be twelve stood there.

"Eli, I thought you left?" she asked.

"I had to say goodbye to Tiko and Abbi before I left." she said and followed the girl into her condo.

I stayed outside unsure of whether I should go in. Eliza turned around and noticed that I wasn't following her.

"Jack, come on. I want you to meet Liz and mine's dogs." She said and beckoned me to follow.

We followed the little girl into a large living room where two medium sized dogs headed for Eliza. As she was attacked by the two dogs I caught the little girl staring at me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Eliza's friend." I said feeling awkward.

"Oh, you're part of the group who's going to Vegas."

I didn't have a chance to answer her before Eliza introduced me to the two dogs.

"Abbi is the gray one and Tiko is the brown one. Tiko is Liz's. And that is Kate." She said referring to the dogs and the girl.

I reached down and petted the two dogs. We said goodbye and headed down the hallway to the elevators.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" she said staring at me curiously.

"That was the first twelve year old I've ever seen who hasn't known who the heck I am."

"Kate and everyone else in this area only know what is hot right now. They wouldn't know good music if it hit them in the face. They're too busy with watching Beyonce, Lady Gaga, and Black Eyed Peas." she replied.

By this time we had hit the parking lot and we put her bags into the giant trunk of the Escalade. She sat in the passenger seat while I started the car. She saw the random CD's that were flung onto the dash and started looking through them. I needed some good music right now and I hoped that our Blink CD was among the many there.

"Blink!" she yelled and I grabbed it out of her hand, putting it in the CD player.

Damn this girl and I think alike. Dammit came on and we both started singing along.

In no time we had arrived at the tour bus. We got out and got her bags. She choose a bunk across from me and I set her bags there.

I dragged Eliza to the back lounge knowing that the rest of the guys would be there.

"Call of Duty!" she screamed as she saw Zack beating Rian on our 360.

We watched as Zack shot Rian straight in between the eyes.

"Dude that was pathetic." she said.

"Is that a challenge?" Zack asked.

"Hell yeah." Eliza said and soon she was playing with Zack.

_Sorry it's been so long. Life and school have kinda been hectic and on top of that the evil monster of writer's block got the best of me. I hope to write soon!_

_Eliza_


	11. Hi People of

Hello dearest readers,

I'm back! But with bad news :( This story has been reported for using real people. WTF! My friend Liz at emberfire411 just had the same thing happen to her, so let me explain to you my thoughts.

This site has the url of .net, does it not? I don't know about you but fanfiction means to me that you write stories about your favorite books, movies, and artists. Therefore you have to use real people. Those characters in books and movies are copyrighted and are based off of real people. They are as much real as you and me. Bands laugh at the fanfictions written about them, they don't take them as an insult. So I'm asking reported () to think about my statement. If this story does get taken down, well then that's truly sad. I feel for the others that this is happening to, because this site is reaching its downfall. I'm threating this site with taking down all my stories and taking my business elsewhere and I encourage you to do the rest with me.

If we can't write and show the world our opinions in excellent writings, would we really be where we are today?

(Think about it, I promise it's an easy answer)

Signed off with tears and a broken heart,

Elizabeth Carlisle


End file.
